


The Joker & The Ace

by hisokasbabymamas



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisokasbabymamas/pseuds/hisokasbabymamas
Summary: A young girl (Y/n) catches the attention of Hisoka morrow during her trials in Heavens arena. Hisoka becomes blindly obsessed with exploiting Y/n power and being able to defeat you in battle. Little does Hisoka know, Y/n loves to play games.After some eventful time at Heavens arena with Hisoka, Y/n decides to put that behind her and move on. In search of new work, Y/n, is noticed by Phinks, a member of the infamous phantom troop. Agreeing to go Train with them, Y/n successfully becomes a recruited member to the troop . Chrollo Lucifer however takes a certain interest in Y/n and pursues her. It's not until September 1st does Y/n reunite with Hisoka in the unexpected surprise to find him as one of her fellow members. With Hisoka back and Chrollo pursuing Y/n who will she end up falling for?
Relationships: Chrollo/reader Hisoka/reader Hisoka/Reader/Chrollo
Kudos: 8





	1. Ultimate Rush

Your nerves kept rising as the elevator went up to the 200th floor. 

I made it, i'm here, the 200th floor. 

As the doors opened the aura from the surrounding competitors seeped into your instincts, as you scanned the room using Gyo you picked out the strongest Nen's. There were none that compared to yours, but you knew this wasn't even half of the 200th floor. 

The girl standing at the sign up desk welcomed you with a warm smile. You had always been quite the introvert, unless you were killing people you didn't care enough to make friends. You were your own worst enemy, perhaps, until today. 

After signing up, the girl handed you a pair of keys to your new apartment. 

Room number 42

The girl at the front desk pointed to the hallway you'd find your room. After walking down the hallway for quite some time you overheard a daunting gesture from someone around the corner. Curiosity was arguably your biggest weakness. Using Zetsu to hide your semblance, you listened to the talking of the man, who was clearly using Zetsu himself because you couldn't get a read of his aura. The only phrases you caught were "York new city" and "September 1st" out of frustration you decided to move a little closer. The talking stopped entirely and before you could hear the call end you were pinned against the wall, at least a foot from the ground, with the jesters hands around your neck. 

His face inches away from yours, his dead amber eyes looking into you. He smirked as he tightened his grip, terminating your ability to speak. You read his eyes easily within seconds, he was a power hungry sociopath, looking you up and down like you were his prey and he was basking in the glory of his catch. Taking down people like him is what got you off the most, playing games with game masters was your perverted desire. Not only being turned on by his strength, you took notice to his hungry eyes which gave you all the heat knowing you would be able to deny him of his meal. 

You stared into his lips until he looked up to notice and his smirk grew, then yours did. As you grinned right back at the jester you kicked your legs up into his chest, knocking him back to the ground. As he arched himself back up, you sent a kick with your right foot flying into his jaw, his lip went bloody and he licked his lip slowly as his eyes grew brighter. When he got back up you sent a uppercut flying but he was faster. As soon as you knew it he was standing behind you, with his grip around your waist he pushed you up against the wall and swiped out a card, holding it to your neck. 

As you squirmed slightly he dug his card into your neck drawing a tiny stream of blood. He pressed his manhood against you, his bulge grew as he saw your grin. You let out a slight moan before he pressed his wet lips to your earlobe soon bitting down on your ear hard enough to draw blood. You and him shared something in common already, you both loved the pain. His warm breath whispered into to your ear "Your strength turns me on" 

"If only yours could" you responded purposely trying to provoke him. In response he pressed himself up against you more. 

"What is your name?" he asked slyly. 

"Why should I tell you clown?" 

Drawing the card farther along your neck he said "I know all my toys names, now tell me yours" 

"Toy? You must be kidding" 

"Keep provoking me it really turns me on, but I won't hesitate to kill you you should know" 

"It's Y/n, now tell me yours?" 

"Hmm Y/n, how delightful, My names Hisoka but I suspect you already knew that since you were spying on me. Who sent you?" 

"Don't flatter yourself, nobody sent me. I was simply curious after hearing your insidious voice from up the hall." 

He spun you around still holding the card to your neck, he wanted to look in your eyes to see if you had been lying. You weren't, surprisingly, even though most of the time you were. He intimidated you but not enough to make you scared. "Do you know Nen?" 

"Of course I know Nen you dumbass, I wouldn't be up here if I didn't" you replied.

"Good I can't wait to see your power" 

He licked his lips, his eyes went primitive. He was the ultimate rush. Your eyes stayed glued to his lips until they touched yours. Your lips staying locked onto his, he reached his tongue to the back of your throat kissing you violently.

His bloody lips drew away from your mouth and you realized the card that threatened your life was gone, nowhere to be seen. He let out a soft moan as you pressed yourself closer to him, asking him for more. He quickly stepped away and started walking down the hallway. You stood there realizing he ended up turning you down when your goal was to do that to him, your face came to a pout. 

Hisoka turned his head around and noticed your face, he smirked with success. "Don't pout Y/n i'll be back for more, your mine now"

He knows my games, I know his. This will be fun.


	2. The Tea Pot

You found your way to your private room. The bed was freshly made and the room smelled of lemon. You smiled knowing that you finally get peace after the slightly embarrassing encounter with Hisoka. 

The comforter felt like a cloud as you fell backwards onto the bed, your anxiety and stress drifted. You thought of hisoka.

He was divine, his jaw was carved from the heavens and his amber eyes were plucked from hell. His body was elegant with every curve being perfectly suited. His lips were soft but his skin ran cold and pale. He was Ethereal. I've never seen a man so mystifying. I want to beat him, I won't be his trophy but he will be mine. His power was wicked but exquisite all at the same time, I knew this wasn't all of it and I was yearning for more.

Hisoka, his name sounded snake like. I'm still burning in fury, I asked for more and he rejected me!?! He infuriated me but made me question if I wanted more or not.

No, I won't feed into him like a drug, it won't turn out well for me and you know it Y/n. 

Soon enough you dozed off to sleep. 

The week passed by and you hadn't seen Hisoka at all. You couldn't admit you were disappointed by this. 

Your first match was coming up and it would be against whichever man won today's match. Out of preparation, even though you knew you wouldn't need it, you purchased a single ticket to watch the match. The man who won struck down his opponent using an aura charged battle hammer. He was a Enhancer, he wouldn't be able to match your Nen abilities. 

A sudden whisper into your right ear said "I can't wait to see you fight, my toy" 

The hot breath ran down your body, sending chills down you spine. You flung around and nobody was there. 

HISOKA!! I recognized his sinister voice straight away. 

The announcer held up the winners hand and people flooded out of the arena. You sat there until the arena was empty, just thinking and wanting to be alone.

"Come join me down here" Hisoka yelled.

He was on the concrete fighting spot holding his right hand on his hip and using his left to signal you down. 

"I'm not gonna fight you Hisoka, not yet" 

"I would prefer to have an audience to watch you fall anyways, we won't be fighting today, just come down here!" 

You got up and started walking down the steps. 

Why am I going to him, I'm supposed to be denying him of what he wants not giving into him!?! 

Hisoka walked over to you and reached out his arm for you to grab and hoist yourself up. As the two of you walked to the center and he said "Do you trust me Y/n?" 

"Not really" 

"Humor me Y/n"

"Fine" you replied.

Hisoka slipping his finger up your chest and around your neck until he was standing behind you. He cold palms covered your eyes and you heard a snap in the air. Slowly removing his hands Hisoka said "Ta-da!" 

In front of you was a set of battle clothes, for your battle with Hisoka.

The set consisted of a long black leather coat layered over a black satin corset and black leather shorts. The shoes stood out to you the most. They were black heeled boots with a chain layered over the top. 

"You'll wear this when we fight, how do you like it?" 

"It's decent, but who said I agreed to fight you? I sure as hell didn't" you said purposely said provoking him. 

He smirked and grabbed your neck, squeezing the sides he said "You will fight me Y/n, you will give into me, just watch" 

His demanding tone gave you butterflies. 

"You keep getting confused Hisoka, I will not give into you. It makes perfect sense you think that though, you are a self absorbed prick after all" 

His grin faded and his face became expressionless. He walked towards you and stopped at your ear and turned to whisper, "I can't wait to end you Y/n" 

Hisoka continued walking, perfectly jumping down from the cement placement and striding out the door. 

"Please do take my gift with you" he said walking out the door, flinging his hand up. 

The nerve this psychopath has, he's worse then me. 

When you got back to your room you started a pot of tea on the stove. You started getting undressed until you were down to your bra and panties. The tea pot whistled loudly. 

Why is that going off already? I set the heat on low it should've at least taken five more minutes. 

Running to the kitchen you find the stove on high and turn it down immediately, you grab the pot and set it on the counter. Releasing your breathe you turn to the side to see hisoka fidgeting with a card at your table staring you up and down. 

"What the fuck Hisoka?!" 

"You left your door unlocked, anybody could've walked in and murdered you Y/n. Your lucky it's just me" he grinned 

"That doesn't give you the right to just walk in, whatever, I don't care. What do you want Hisoka?" 

"Well I want you. Not just in battle Y/n but right now, right here on this table." 

I wouldn't mind sex with Hisoka but what the actual fuck. What do I do? I'm Fucking practically naked and he's just staring me up and down with his oh so beautiful muscles slightly flexing right at me. I hate you Hisoka.


	3. The Joker

I hate you Hisoka.

Hisoka seemed to read your mind entirely and stood up immediately as you took your first step to him. 

You pushed yourself onto him, you kissed him vigorously. He tongued you down completely. 

Soon Hisoka had pushed you up against the counter top, things were happening so fast you couldn't think, you just gave in. He grabbed your ass with both hands and picked you up and set you down on the counter. His left hand traveled quickly up you neck as he slammed your head into the cabinet. The pain made you moan. It was pleasurable.

Now sitting on the counter still violently making out, his right hand was gripping your upper thigh. Slowly traveling to your hips as he messed with your panties. Pulling back the tight strap and letting it go, the sharp burn made you tingle. You couldn't say no, but did you really want too? 

You slowly tilted your head up taking Hisokas lower lip with you in between your teeth. As you bit down slightly harder, he suddenly stuck his fingers in you. You let out his lip from your trap and scrunched your face as he thrusted his fingers in and out of you. When you finally open your eyes all you can see is his devilish smirk. He starts picking up his speed, seeing if you could take it. He becomes irresistible as you grind yourself up against his hand. He knows how to please. 3 fingers inside of you as he use his thumb to stroke you, taking advantage of all your pleasurable spots. 

The build up becomes explosive. You've never been with somebody as good as he was. 

Holy hell i'm gonna cum.

Your moans grew louder as you came closer to bursting. Hisokas dead amber eyes looked into as he saw you edge. Chills flooded your body and your mind went blank, only focusing on the extreme amounts of pleasure this joker was giving you. The moaning turned into a scream as you let yourself out all onto this hands. He was just as satisfied as you. He took his hand out slowly, bringing his cum soaked fingers to his mouth. He dragged his tongue along them, taking all of you in. 

GOD HE WAS HOT.

His hands still around your neck. Hisoka brought himself to your ear and whispered "You gave into me Y/n. I knew you would" 

The statement made your face burn red with anger.

He just ruined this whole fucking thing. He's right, I gave in. I'm not going to let him off that easy, I need to make him give into me and deny him. 

"Your right, but at least let me return the favor" you said as you reached your hand down to his huge bulge. He smirked. This sent you hopping off the counter and getting down on your knees. You dragged your hands up under his shirt to feel his flawless torso. Dragging his white baggy pants down, his manhood was exposed. 

Its. Fucking. Huge.

Grabbing it by your hands, you started shifting your tongue all over his tip. Your full lips pressed onto his dick and you started taking him in. You could hear the moans starting from Hisoka up above. You started twisting your hands in opposite directions, using what you had to give Hisoka the extreme pleasure that he gave you. 

That's it!! I know how I can get back at him. 

Deep throating his dick, you started charging your aura into your touch. You were a manipulator and you special Nen ability was being able to take away the 5 senses to anyone as you chose, you had to have touched them to use this Nen ability though and it only lasted for a certain amount of time.

Soon enough Hisokas expression turned into confusion. He wasn't feeling any of it anymore. Your mouth on his dick felt like nothing to him. He jumped to realize you had something to do with his. He grabbed your wrists ,standing you up and pushing you against the kitchen wall. 

"What the fuck did you do to me y/n?" 

All you did was grin. 

"FUCKING ANSWER ME!!" He screamed. 

You moved your head close into his ear and whispered softly "You gave into me Hisoka, and I denied you" 

His face grew red but he was maliciously smiling right back at you. He obsession for you skyrocketed in this moment when he realized how much fun he would have when he killed you. 

"Fine" 

Thats all he has to say!?! fine?! I hate you even more Hisoka.


	4. The Drowing Incident

After leaving Hioska seemingly unbothered by your trick you frustratedly went to sleep.

You had your match tomorrow Y/n. Focus on that. 

You woke up to the sunlight blinding you in the eyes. The sun had risen higher, you were late. You knew the sunlight shouldn't have reached all the way to your eye yet, it should've still been shining on the floor. 

It's Fucking 11 am??? Why didn't I wake up? Hisoka couldn't have worn me out that bad last night? 

You got up and your legs went numb. You knees fell to the rigid carpet.

Wow I guess he really put strength into it last night. 

After slowly getting up you walked to your kitchen to make up a pot of coffee. You desperately needed the energy. Your doorbell rang. 

You walked over to the door and looked through the peephole to see nobody there. Suspicious, you opened the door and stuck your head out looking both ways, still nobody was there. There was a black box with a red bow tie sitting on the ground right beneath you. The scent reeked of Hisokas scent of sweet bubblegum vanilla with a hint of sandalwood. His smell was so delicate and feminine with the most masculine smell, it seemed almost impossible to combine those two, but that's what he was, impossible. 

Picking up the box and setting it on your bed you slowly untied the bow and lifted the top of the box up. It was the outfit he had gifted you from yesterday, the one you purposely left in the arena. The folded note sitting on top of the clothes said,

Wear this for your fight today instead, i'm dying to see you in it. 

-Hisoka ♥

You honestly didn't want to refuse because of how breathtaking the outfit was. 

"Just cause I wear clothes doesn't mean i'm giving into to him, right?" You thought out loud. 

You hopped in the shower and relaxed yourself after the eventful evening you had with Hisoka. You weren't worried about the match with a practically nobody, but Hisoka made EVERYTHING stressful for you the past few days. 

Why am I thinking about him? he's nothing. He's a psycho freak that's all. But if that's all he is, why can't I keep him out of my thoughts? Why do chills run down my spine every time he says my name? Why do I get excited when I smell his oh so perfect scent? What the fuck is wrong with you Y/n? I can't be falling for him, I won't. Just focus. Breathe. 

Keep intact your ultimate goal Y/n. You came to heavens arena for a reason. 

You sat on the shower floor and dug your nails into your palms. Thinking about Hisoka made your blood boil, but you somehow couldn't ignore the fact that you wanted him. You wanted this terrible person, worse then you, who probably wouldn't of cared about you at all if it weren't for your nerve. Tears started running down your face. 

You hadn't cried since you were 8 when your mother died. You couldn't stand yourself for crying about Hisoka now. Stopping yourself almost immediately you got up and out of the shower. The steam poured out of the glass shower door right as you stepped out. The small bathroom started fogging up and the mirror was blurry. Your eyes conjured shadowy outlines of Hisoka. You shook your head aggressively and snapped out of it. 

"Focus Y/n" You heard Hisokas voice tell you. Quickly darting around, spooked by his voice you saw no one there. 

Great now i'm seeing AND hearing him?! 

You cleared the foggy mirror with your hand. Taking in a deep breathe and letting it out to calm your nerves. Your heartbeat finally slowed. You'd never felt this feeling towards anyone. It had always been that you either didn't care enough to feel or you had been filled with rage, you'd never caught yourself wanting someone who put you in a complete rage. This was new to you, new never turned out good for you.

You brushed your teeth and braided your hair to the usual side braid you always did. You didn't need makeup, but you never bragged about your beauty, you never even liked to use mirrors either. You had always not cared about anything except revenge, but right now you actually found yourself caring for Hisoka. The rush of new emotions stressed you out, you just wanted to shut your brain off, go numb for a little while. 

The outfit Hisoka gifted you was perfect. Matching your bust, hips, and perfectly accentuating every curve. You felt confident, this made you smile, the smile drifted as you thought of Hisoka. This wasn't a happy feeling, it was a feeling of you desperately wanting to get rid of him but you knew you would NEVER be able to bring yourself too. 

You needed to breathe, this was all to much for you. You threw your arms up and fell on the bed. 

I need him, but I don't want him. I don't know what this is, I can't get my words out and my mind won't shut up. I feel like i'm drowning but if I reach for the surface I wouldn't be able to live without him, and if I fell to the ocean floor and stayed with Hisoka I would actually die. My choices are so fucking limited. I've barely felt anything my whole fucking life, and now I do? Whats fucking wrong with me?! 

Your nerves were built up and you didn't even know if you could do this. 

What if I see him while fighting? i'll surely pass out. 

You got off the bed with the mindset of taking action and walked to your sink to splash water in your face. Reassuring yourself that you got this, you were you, you weren't going to be tamed by a clown. 

Time to go.


	5. Kleos

I could hear my own heart beating while walking to the arena, please don't let me see Hisoka. 

The hallways made you suffocate, the drowning feeling hadn't left. Breathing deep you stiffened your back straight and walked down with confidence. The arena was loud, cheering and jeers flooded through the "sound proof" glass in the fighters waiting room. Your match was next. 

You couldn't stop your eyes from darting around the arena to spot Hisoka. A gut feeling rushed over you as you found yourself regretting this whole thing. Too late now. The match before yours ended swiftly, the tall brute looking man you'd fight now had bloodlust spilling out of him. His eyes were hungry, not for exploiting power like Hisokas amber eyes were, this man wanted validation, fame, and renowned glory. He wouldn't receive it though. You looked like easy prey but you were so much more, you hadn't harnessed all your power yet but you had enough to take this man out. 

The announcer called for Yaban Hito, your opponents name, then called Y/n. Spotlights hit your face while walking out to the platform, the arena now sounded of catcalls to you. Men shouting at you with no respect, men have always treated you like that, misogynistic pieces shit they all were. The cold air hit you on top of the platform while staring dead eyed at Yaban. He smirked thinking he had got this fight in the bag soley because you were a girl. 

"Don't worry i'll take it easy on you" Yaban said. 

"You are easy" you said to him in complete rage, you spat on his boots. This sent his eyes into a fury, his bloodlust spilled out immensely. You could tell his confidence dwindled down by the laughter in the crowd after what you had said. Yaban was a fool for desiring glory, the world was cruel to everyone. You actually started to feel bad for him before the fight began, knowing that the road would be so hard for him if all he cared for was praise from others. 

Authors note: FIGHT SCENE, music suggestions to play in the back, trust me this song is perfect. If your a twilight fan you know exactly what scene this song plays 

"Super massive black hole" by muse. 

The bell rang and the match had begun. Yaban charged at you first and swung his battle hammer from the right to your face. Your reaction was quick and you jumped up, flipping yourself high over Yaban. His eyes rolled up as your back arched through the sky. You landed cat like behind him and smirked at him slyly, Yaban soon swung his hammer across the ground aiming for your legs. Again, you reacted quick and jumped over his hammer. Your bloodlust seeped out, your aura was charged fully. Time to shine.

Yaban took one to many seconds trying to get his 50 kilo hammer back into position to swing at you, this left the perfect blind spot, he was defenseless. You jumped high landing on the back of his neck, your legs wrapped around his head. You would've killed him by now if you weren't at heavens arena, but since you were, you put your nen ability into action. Your nen swiftly moved through him so you could manipulate his senses. You quickly took away his hearing and sight, Yaban was once again left completely defenseless against you. He started stumbling around the platform impulsively swinging his hammer at nothing. You stuck your foot out and tripped Yaban straight on his stomach. All you had to do was knock him out to win the match. Taking in the pleasure of the screams and cheers you looked around the arena before taking your victory. You eyes met directly with Hisoka who was sitting a few rows from the front straight ahead of you. Chills rushed down your spine. 

Had he been watching the whole time?!! I wouldn't have seen him if he was because he was sitting directly behind where I started the match from. He's so creepy, I was having so much fun too. Still he looks so handsome sitting there, he's chewing gum and clapping his hands slowly while smirking straight at me. What an asshole! My nerves are all jolted up now. Okay enough Y/n, you need to finish this. 

You kept eye contact with Hisoka while moving towards Yaban who was struggling to get up. Without a blink you raised your foot and smashed it hard against Yabans face. You had to at least of broken his skull, this injury would probably kill him soon in the next few days. The impact of your kick left the concrete crackled. The arena gasped at the torturous sight they just witnessed, some people cheered after and some glared in disgust at what you had just done. Your eyes still hadn't strayed from Hisokas foxy eyes. His bloodlust grew for you as he watched. You felt apex. Yaban didn't get his renowned glory just like you said he wouldn't, he was a prick anyways. You could feel Hisokas arousal walking off the platform, he wasn't trying to hide it from you. His aura was alluring. You augured with yourself for being so drawn to him, but being around him was climatic. He was a high you didn't want to get rid of just yet.


	6. Just A Phase Of Excitement

The fight was over and the arena fled out. You started your way back to your room, it was midday by now and you had become quite hungry. Opponents stared you down after watching your frightening performance, they wouldn't let there fear of you show. Some others congratulated you on your work in the arena. People praise fights like that because fighting is art, each battle was like a new canvas. sloppy bad fighting won't ever be appreciated, while a masterpiece of tactics will be. The art of fighting, the art of nen perhaps. 

The hallway to your room was empty like it had been the first time you arrived at the 200th floor. The winding hallway was bleak with no charm, beige walls and scent of bitter vanilla. You walked with ease taking in the constant feeling of boredom this hallway represented, that of never being enough with small excitements every now and then, the hallway was your path of life, bleak and boring, the doors and rooms were small phases of excitement that ended up always bringing you back to the hallway. Your life was filled with rage and boredom, any revenge you've taken part of was exciting until it was boring. You couldn't ever escape the feeling of longing for something different. Hisoka was different. You didn't want to lose him solely for the excitement that aroused from being even near him. But then again, he made you feel something else from the excitement, almost like you cared for him and was actually afraid of what losing him would mean. Was it Hisoka you longed for or was it the feeling he gave you? Can this feeling only occur from him or was it possible to feel it from someone else? 

Your mind lingered off, thinking and questioning yourself, never letting yourself fully feel. Hisoka made you want to put everything out. The hallway seemed to go on forever, time goes slower when your feeling any negative emotions but the universe seems to speed up the time when your finally feeling something good. The smell suddenly changed, it wasn't of the bitter vanilla anymore, it was bubblegum, sweet savory bubblegum with a hint of sandalwood. You could recognize this smell from miles away. Hisoka was striding behind you a bit ways back, you knew he was there but didn't bother to turn to look. He knew this too and picked up his pace. Soon he was so close behind you, you could feel his aura on your skin. Having enough of this silly pursuit you stopped a swung around to see purple smoke filling the air, but no Hisoka. Annoyed at the fact that he clearly disappeared you swung yourself back around. Your face smashed into Hisokas chest not realizing he had appeared in front of you. Backing away and adjust your nose since it was seemingly smashed. 

What the fuck!! Great look what you did, you slammed right into him and busted your face. God Y/n your such a airhead. 

Your eyes bolted up in a glare at Hisoka and your forehead smushed into angry lines. He made a face, a sarcastic sorry face at you provoking you more. 

"You seriously couldn't have appeared a few steps back? like seriously Hisoka I smashed my face into you" 

"Your adorable" he said with a smirk.

"God what do you want Hisoka?"

"Well let's see my dear, I want many things of which you already know of, such I could name would be you, Y/n. I want you all to myself and maybe someday i'll get to kill you. Ah that would be fun wouldn't it." Hisoka said as he placed his cold finger underneath my chin forcing my eyes to his. 

"Hisoka, you won't kill me, i'll kill you, only after I break you" I said purposely letting my bloodlust out.

"Oh Y/n your such a tease, look what your doing to me" His eyes traveled down to his bulge were he directed me to look. Wow. 

"I saw you today, watching me fight" 

"Ah yes, you did well, Yaban didn't seem like much of a suited match for you. Someone stronger who's willing to fight you perhaps?" He said hinting at his ultimate goal of fighting me. 

"Our time will come Hisoka. Let's not rush it, I want to savor your ultimate demise" You said surprisingly confidently. 

"My ultimate demise? Oh Y/n you talk to much" 

He said this smoothly. He reached down and passionately kissed your mouth as soon as you tried to respond in your defense. His hands on your face were chilling but his lips and mouth were warm. Climatic. 

Hisoka slowly pulled his lips from you and walked graciously away down the opposite side of the hall. You took a deep breath before you began walking again, he noticed this and smirked cheerfully. He purely wanted you, not for love and companionship, but for excitement and sex. You were a door in the hallway for him, a small time of excitement which ultimately lead back to boredom.That's all you were. He was so much more to you though but you wouldn't admit it to yourself. Your bottled up emotions would once again get the best of you.


	7. Normal People

By the time you got back to your room you were starved, but you had zero food in your apartment. You had to go shopping, or else you'd actually starve. As of right now you had been exceedingly wealthy with the amount of money you had earned from the floors and the side business bets you had a take in. You didn't think you'd run into Hisoka again today, wouldn't be very likely. You counted out some bills as you walked down the long hallway. The elevator took forever to travel up and down the floors so you were stuck waiting for it to arrive for at least 10 minutes. The elevator doors opened to a good 10 huge men and in the middle of the elevator were two small looking boys, one had sliver hair and the other black with greenish undertones. How peculiar, they couldn't have of been over 13. Nobody in the elevator looked like the knew each other except for those two boys, they definitely did. Backing up from the elevator while the parade of men flooded out, you took your chances and said hello to the two boys. The boy with the black hair looked up immediately and smiled at you and introduced himself and his friends. However the boy with the sliver hair didn't even take his eyes off the floor. There aura wasn't yet harnessed by what you could tell, but you knew that went it would be, they would have extraordinary power. Usually you'd be intrigued and want to challenge someone of this stance, but they seemed too pure to desire. They were going to cause a huge change in the world and thus you wouldn't interfere, until you did.

The elevator took another 10 minutes to descend to the main floor, it was empty so you sat down in the corner for most of the ride. The last time you'd been out for just a regular shopping trip was forever ago. It felt good to be out with fresh air and around normal people. You'd never want the life they had though, god how boring they have it. Your never satisfied with much in your life now but you know you certainly would've committed if you were as normal as everyone else. But sometimes the reminder that you weren't normal was nice, humbling in a way, gave you a chance to be somewhat grateful for something. It's ironic that you found reminding yourself how above you were from others was a humbling experience. 

The shops were bustling and the streets smelled of delicious food. You decided that maybe you'd go grab something from a restaurant and pick up a few snacks for your apartment instead of going home to cook. You had been good at cooking but it was a bit tiring. 

You peered through the window in a sandwich shop, and to your surprise you saw those two boys from earlier. They saw you too and the Gon signaled you to come sit with them. It had only been 30 minutes since you last meet them but Gon was especially friendly. You sat down and began talking with them. Killua even started to talk too, he was warming up to you. They told you about how they'd just recently become hunters and they were eager to fight at the 200th floor. You knew they wouldn't make it if they didn't know Nen but you decided not to interfere with destiny and didn't bring it up. The meal was pleasant and the conversation was enjoyable, something to take your mind off Hisoka. Someone was watching your table from afar, someone you wouldn't notice. 

After dinner was over you politely said goodbye to the boys. You'd go find some apples before you headed back up to your apartment. The fruit stand was a few blocks away but you could easily cut through the shortcut alleys. The alley was dark and gloomy but nothing that could intimidate you, the smell was ratchet though so you picked up your pace. Jogging through the tiny puddles between   
the cracks you tightened your cloak around you as it became chilly. All of the sudden a flash knocked you out, a needle was poking out through the side of your arm, you fell to the ground as soon as you realized you had been poisoned. Before your eyes shut closed you saw a streak of Hisokas eyes locked with yours. His figure faded into pitch blackness as you went out cold.

  
Hisokas POV:  
I wasn't even following her, I wasn't even thinking about her until she barged in on Gon and Killuas lunch. I had been following them because of how excited they had made me in the exams. They were exceptionally ripe, not exactly ripe for picking quite yet. But what the fuck was she doing? What kind of woman walks into a alley way late at night. She could've easily of handled herself if it was just some trash men looking to feel her up. I lost sight of Killua and Gon while I was watching her leave. She was quite exquisite, her figure was heavenly. Since the boys had run off I followed her instead out of boredom. I couldn't sense the aura of anyone in the alley so they must be somewhat skilled with Nen. After watching her dive to the ground I rushed at the man who attacked her, quickly throwing a card into his shoulder. He cried in pain, these particular cries didn't make me excited as they usually would when I inflicted pain upon people, instead I was in a complete state of rage after what this man had done to Y/n. I killed him mercilessly after he refused to tell me who he was, I didn't care that much to take the time to explicitly torture for information. 

I picked Y/n up and carried her all the way back to heavens arena, up the elevator and into her room. She was beautiful as she rested, even when she was knocked out by poison. I liked beautiful people, ugly people weren't as exciting. I took my pride in my beauty as well, but I wouldn't go as far as to call me a narcissist. I could easily take advantage of her right now, she was at her most vulnerable. No fun if I played the game like that. I want to see her at her most powerful. She was very impressive and she knew how to toy with me, how to put me in a vulnerable situation as well. If she wasn't the person she was then I would've left her in that alley way, but I knew she would make things exciting for me later on. 

Hisoka sat at the end of your bed for the whole night. Just watching you.


	8. Instincts

You could feel the warm sun on your skin before you opened your eyes. You felt so peaceful that what happened last night didn't even come to mind. As you slowly woke up you started rubbing your eyes and you saw someone sleeping at the end of your bed by your feet. Instincts kicked in and you used tons of strength to kick the person off your bed. A screech came from the person laying on your bed as they hit the ground. 

"What the fuck Y/n" Hisoka said and his face turned red. 

"Oh fuck i'm sorry I didn't know it was you" 

You quickly hopped off your bed and ran to Hisoka who was still lying on the ground. You reached out your hand to help him back up. Slowly, his cold hands reached for yours and he smirk grew right before he took hold of your hand and jerked you to the ground. Before you knew it, you and Hisoka had completely switched places, but instead of standing above you Hisoka was on top of you holding your hands above your head. You looked at him slyly and his excitement soared. 

"You've been quite naughty lately, first I had to save you life and now i'm getting thrown off beds? Seriously Y/n your such a pain." Hisoka snickered at you. 

Instead of responding vocally you arched your back against the ground bringing your breast closer up to Hisoka. He clearly noticed your physical signal as his eyes drew down to your exposed cleavage. 

Hisokas gripped tighten around your wrists, squirming was pointless now. His lips drew closer in to yours, but he was only teasing you as he swerved them to your ear. He started biting at your earlobe and this sent chills down your spine and the tingling kicked in immensely. He whispered into your ear "Are you ready to let me in Y/n?" 

"Yes, now fuck me already" you said quite loudly, not even realizing what you had really just asked for. 

Hisokas amber eyes grew exponentially, almost to the point were you became a little scared. Hisokas smirked grew and his movements became swift and forced. Hisoka flipped you over where you laid flat on your stomach against the cold wooden floor. He pushed your ankles towards your thighs so your butt was arched up in the air. He appeared in the kitchen to grab a piece of rope and quickly appeared right back behind you. He took the rope and aggressively wrapped your wrist together behind your back. Hisoka tore your pants apart to shreds and ripped open the back of your shirt. He took his time sliding your panties down with his teeth hooked on the strap. Soon after your panties were off he swiftly unbuttoned his pants. You couldn't even see his dick since your face was pressed against the floor. A hard slap to the ass made you jump, the excitement made your blood boil. Your body went hot as your pussy was begging for him. He wasn't slow...he dived himself right into you and moaned aggressively while beating himself faster and faster into you. 

Holy fuck holy fuck holy fuck. I'd never been fucked this good. He wasn't holding back anything, this was the best high i've ever felt. I stared screaming with pleasure. I was about to cum and so was he, after at least 10 minutes of completely wrecking me he was finally going to finish, I was holding back to wait for him. His moans grew louder, he started screaming now, yelling at me saying he was almost there. Hisoka swung his head back with one final deepening thrust. Then the release happened. Full blown fucking release. My nails dug into the hard wood floor while I was gasping for air from the indescribable euphoria. 

"I'm gonna go get some breakfast for us" Hisoka said after quickly pulling out of you. It's like he was completely unfazed by the events just now. He seemed like was actually planning on getting breakfast and not just running out on you.

"Can you at least untie me before you run off?" you said panting catching your breath, while still in the same back breaking position he'd gotten up and left you in. 

You could feel his smirk as he turned around to see you still tied up, he walked over without a word and bent down into a squat in-front of you while you held your tense neck up to him. He leaned in and gently kissed you, biting your bottom lip and he took himself away. To your surprise your hands were free, he must've taken them off while you were lost in his lips. As you got up he was already walking out, you were standing there, buck naked while he turned around for one more look, the hallway outside your room was packed and you knew at least 5 men saw you completely vulnerable. One of them even whistled in the split second the door was wide open for. This brought more eyes and more attention on your naked body. Hisokas eyes darted at the men, his glare was soulless and almost made you tremble even though it wasn't directed at you. Hisoka slammed the door and you heard a scream and then a smash into the wall across your hall. You looked through the peephole and saw the man who whistled sitting there, unconscious, bashed into the cement wall. 

Hisoka!!!! God what a possessive freak. That was his fault for leaving the door open. Back to common fucking sense Y/n, did you seriously just fuck Hisoka?! And liked it?!? I hated me now. All this fucking hard work of teasing the shit out of him and you gave him what he wanted. Your gonna regret this and you know it. 

You got dressed into a black tank top and red lounge shorts. You sat down still conflicting with yourself over what just occurred with Hisoka. He definitely wore you out as you almost fell back asleep until he bursted back in. 

"Did I fuck you that good that your already falling asleep on me?" he asked.

"No don't be ridiculous Hisoka"

"God your right Y/n of course I fucked you that good, what was I thinking questioning my abilities just now?" He said with no shred of disbelief. 

"You have to be the cockiest person i've ever met, anyways i'm starving what did you bring me?" you said with excitement 

Hisoka smiled, he didn't smirk or grin, he smiled at you, a real smile. He caught you staring in disbelief at his smile and he quickly drew it back into the usual grin. Your loving smile drew back into a causal look to not let on your disappointment of losing his smile just now. 

Would this work? Is he good?


	9. “Want” vs “Need”

It's been five days since that morning with Hisoka, I haven't left my room since. I want him more, I want to embrace all of him, I want to have him fully. I'm to afraid to fucking step outside because what if that's not what he wants, he doesn't feel, I didn't feel until now and I don't know how to stop feeling. I've never not gotten what i've wanted and I want him, but I won't have him if he doesn't feel the same. I've never ever been put in a more vulnerable situation, i've never had to worry about being rejected. He just drives me now, he's all I can think about, when he says my name I lose my mind. This isn't in love, I've never fallen in love before but this isn't it and I know it, or maybe I just won't let myself admit that it is. No Y/n it's not love! 

The doorbell rang.

You jumped up and ran to the peephole, it was Hisoka. You looked like a mess. You started unchanging as quickly as you could and grabbed something somewhat decent to throw on. Hisoka kept ringing. 

"One sec i'm changing!" you said cluelessly not realizing Hisoka wouldn't respect your privacy, especially while you were changing. 

"Y/n it's not like I haven't seen you naked, i'm coming in" He said. Before you could open your mouth to tell him no the door cut you off. There he was, beautiful as ever, standing there staring you down while you were fumbling trying to put your pants on. You fell straight on your ass with your pants halfway on and you sat there topless. Holding your breast with your arm covering them, you started cursing Hisoka off as your face flushed with embarrassment. He started laughing at how angry your little red face had gotten.

"Whats so fucking funny Hisoka?" you asked in rage. 

"The face your making is absolutely hysterical, it's almost cute" he said while still chuckling. 

"Almost?" you asked with even more anger. 

Hisokas chuckling fueled back to his normal expression, which most of the time was entirely nothing, it's always been hard to read. "Where have you been Y/n?" 

"None of your business" you said cruelly. You couldn't figure out why you had been being so mean when you were just arguing with yourself about wanting him so badly. 

He got up and towered over you. He squatted down to your face and grabbed it roughly, your jaw felt tense and your cheeks inflated within the places he wasn't holding so hard. 

"Everything my toy does is my business, dont forget it" He said as he threw your face back from his grip.

"If you must know I was taking some time to myself the last few days, I stayed in and that's all, can you turn around now that I answered your question?" you said almost afraid at the coarseness you just saw from him. 

"As you wish, but you shouldn't shy away from me seeing you, you are mine now after all." Hisoka whispered. 

"Yeah whatever Hisoka" you said in annoyance as you finished getting dressed. 

"This isn't a joke Y/n, you gave in, and you seem to need some clarity on what that means, meet me for dinner tonight and i'll show you. Oh and wear this." he said as he tossed another gift box on my bed. 

Like usual Hisoka walked out of your apartment before you could even respond to his command which you took as a request instead. You wouldn't break that easy and he had to know that. 

After the door had shut you sat back down with a deep breath. You pondered on wether to go or not. Maybe the outfit he had picked for you would help you decide. You slowly drew apart the black satin ribbon that was wrapped around the black gift box. You slowly lifted the lid to see a red silk cocktail dress. You quickly started to undress yourself once again, to try the astonishing dress on. The back was open in a V shape all the way down to your tailbone. The front was slick and hugged your every curve tightly. You knew how good you looked in this dress and you couldn't pass up the opportunity to wear this to dinner with Hisoka. 

After arguing with yourself for a decent four hours on wether to go or not you decide to go. It was about 6 and the little card he left in the box said to meet him at 7 with the address listed on the card. You put the dress on and blew out your long hair so it laid with volume and shine around your head. You put on your only pair of heals that you had never worn before. You decided to be extra risky tonight and not wear absolutely anything underneath your dress. 

It was already dark by the time you arrived at the 1st floor of the arena. You signaled a taxi to take you to the restaurant. The moon was full tonight but it was still low to the horizon because of how early in the night it had been. The taxi arrived at a flashy restaurant with a whole line around the block. You walked up to the reservation table and before you could even utter his name the waiter said "Ah Mademoiselle follow me this way." 

He seemed friendly enough to and you let him lead you to a table. There he was. Hisoka. He was wearing a black suit with a black undershirt unbuttoned at least 3 buttons down. He was absolutely magnificent, you felt as if you were going to faint from his astounding hotness. He caught you drooling at him through your eyes. Hisoka sighed while taking in more validation since you kept giving it to him without trying to. 

"My my, that dress is perfection on you Y/n" he said with his hungry amber eyes looking at you like prey. 

"Well it was you who picked it out silly" you said trying to lighten the frisson mood. 

He just sat there with his hand on his chin staring you down. His faced seemed pleased that you actually came, Hisoka did slightly doubt you'd come because of your pretentious attitude. He loved this, you were a challenge, a phase of excitement. The silence finally broke. 

A waiter walked by with a bucket of ice with one big bottle of wine, red wine, your favorite. The waiter slowly poured two glasses and set them to us. You grabbed your glass and turned your head to the side while you slowly drank it to show Hisoka your lips soaked in the blood like wine. He shifted a little in his seat by this, as nervous as you were you came into tonight knowing you had to play some kind of game. Turning him on during dinner was just a bit of extra fun. 

"So tell me Hisoka, why am I here? you must really like me to take me to a restaurant like this" you said in a purposely innocent tone. 

"Your quite perceptive Y/n, straightforward as well. But luckily for you so am I, except when i'm playing. You see Y/n i'm not quite sure I actually like you, sometimes your attitude is too annoying to stand, but sometimes it fascinates me. I want you because you give me a high that I don't think i've ever had before, i'm curious about you and i'm willing to bet on you." he said with honesty in his voice, although his eyes were sinister looking. 

"Your willing to bet on me?" you leaned closer showing off your cleavage as you set your hand underneath your chin while your elbow rested on the table.

"Are you sure your ready to risk it all Hisoka?" you continued with his snake like name pouring out of your mouth slowly. 

"One day, one day i'll risk it all for you Y/n. Your so much more powerful then you know and I can't wait to harvest all of your power for myself, it excites me beyond compare. But there's something more deep down that keeps fascinating me, I want it so badly, and I always get what I want." Hisoka said with certainty. 

Dinner continued and it went smoothly, it was mostly Hisoka going on about his matches explaining why he won so easily, he could barely even remember his opponents names that's how stuck up he was. The flirting had been intense, he could flirt with just his eyes alone. They made you tremble every time you found yourself lost in them. When dinner had come to a conclusion, Hisoka had arranged a ride home for you, you both got up and walked to the door with his hand placed on your tailbone. Hisoka opened the car door for you, before you got in you went close to his ear and whispered gently "Aren't you coming back with me?" 

Hisokas face looked displeased when you said this, he responded with annoyance "Oh how I wish I could Y/n, I was dying to shatter your body tonight with my superior fucking ability, but sadly I have some business to attend too." 

"God your so cocky, but for some reason it really turns me on" you said pulling yourself closer to him by holding his unbuttoned shirt. 

"Stop teasing me before I fuck you right here with everyone watching" he said quietly. He grabbed the back of your neck and pushed your lips onto his for the most passionate kiss you've ever had. His tongue intoxicated your throat, it seemed like his talents never ended. He drew back only slightly but still hadn't released his grip on the back of your neck. He dragged his fingertips from your neck down to your lower back following the imprint of your spine. The chills overwhelmed you, your knees felt weak. 

"Till next time my toy" Hisoka said as he turned and walked away with perfect composure while you could barley keep your knees from giving up.


	10. Side Effects

You wake up the next morning to absolutely nothing, you were desperately hoping that Hisoka might've been next to you, it was disappointing when he couldn't come last night. You got up and showered, the water was blasting hot but the pain was nice, it severed as a distraction from Hisokas body flashing around images in your head, the feeling was consuming, how could you manage to get something so perfect out of your head. Your jaw clenched together tightly while your head swirled with scenarios of what Hisoka might do to you the next time you saw him. The anxiety built up and your teeth were on the verge of chipping from clenching them so hard. Hisoka had this power over you and you couldn't tell wether he was poison or not. 

Hisoka had a fight today against somebody named Kastro, this worried you slightly since you knew how tough Kastro actually was. You had been dying to see him but was it to soon to rush to him? You didn't care at this point, he was consuming you and you needed release.You got dressed and rushed over to Hisokas room, while you were walking down the hallway you wondered if he'd even be there, it was only about 3 p.m. You looked up Hisokas fight time and it was scheduled for 8 tonight so you had plenty of time. You didn't actually know what you were going to his room for, you just desperately needed to see him. 

Your back stiffened straight as you reached Hisokas door. You slowly reached your hand to the sliver door knob, it was icy cold and it sent chills all through you. Goosebumps covered your arms and before you could even knock Hisoka opened the door. His poker face was on as he hid the surprise of you showing up at his apartment to himself. 

"Y/n" he said slowly.

Before you knew it you had slammed your lips into his, you pushed him to the nearest wall you could find. You vigorously kissed him and took full control, he kissed back just as hard, his tongue warmed your mouth and his lips were as soft as silk. You started gripping his jaw, you just kept going barley letting up to catch your breath. Soon enough you had to pull back, your oxygen was completely cut off from locking your lips with Hisoka so forcefully. As you released your lips to take a deep inhale, Hisokas eyes shot open. He let out a grim chuckle as he choked your neck and threw you to the bed, your head slammed into the soft sheets that smelled like heaven. Your body grew hot and your arousal took over, apparently so did Hisokas since you were now trapped under his weight as he started clinging his wet lips to your neck. You could feel the sores start formulating in a trail down your neck, Hisokas mouth was locked to your collarbone as he kept sucking, once his mark was made he moved his way down, once he reached your breasts he ripped apart your bra with his animal instincts. Your finger tips were running through his hair while you were arching your back every-time he put his teeth into the intimate sucking all over your body. 

Hisoka stopped marking you after he reached your hips, he dragged his tongue all the way back up to your mouth. The sensation was vulgar, his mouth was already being so rough, what more could he do? You were about to find out. You manage to take off his pants while he was consuming your face with his mouth, he stopped for half a second and looked down at his dick that had already been exposed for him. He rose his head up slightly and smirked, without a second thought he rushed himself into you, the flinch you made as he stuck his dick all the way into you was indescribable. 

Hisoka was pounding the absolute shit out of you, your hands were on his back, his muscles were so perfectly defined, your nails dug into him and he moaned with delight, he keep thrusting, your moans had been so loud that at least everyone in the hallway could hear you too. Soon enough the wooden posts holding the bed up shattered into splinters all over the ground. Nothing phased him as he just kept going, you had already cummed at least 2 times by now. He was close, you could see it in his eyes, soon enough Hisokas large veiny hands were wrapped around your throat once again, both of them wrapping tightly around your trachea squeezing into the point of no return, and with one final thrust Hisoka exploded into you, filling you with every part of himself. He threw his head back into the most erotic moan you had ever heard. You could feel the juices that he kept locked inside you leak onto your thighs. He collapsed into your breasts and laid there like you were a pillow. 

"Hisoka" you moaned softly

"Yes my goddess" he said pleased 

"I give in" you let out shamelessly, a huge weight lifted off your chest as you said this, you felt complete laying there with Hisoka, for once you felt happy. 

Hisoka looked you at you and smiled, he smiled that real smile you had seen only once before, except this time it didn't go away. Hisoka leaned into your lips and kissed you gently. 

Hisoka recovered all his strength immediately and lifted you up and swung you over his shoulders. You and him were both completely undressed and he carried you to the bathroom, while he walked past the mirror and you saw the blood leaking down from the scratch marks you gave him on his back. He set you down on the bathroom sink, he grabbed your face roughly and held it close to his lips, he commanded "Get in with me"

Hisoka released your cheeks and your head swung back almost hard enough to break the glass. You smirked while watching the masterpiece on his back shift as he walked to turn on the shower. His muscles moved so perfectly, he was the most beautiful person you had ever seen. The water started steaming as it hit his body when he stepped in. You pushed yourself off the counter while struggling to walk after what just happened between your legs. As you stepped in Hisoka grabbed your waist and started kissing your shoulder as the water rushed down your skin. You pushed yourself closer to him as he did this, you still wanted more even after all the pleasure he had just given you. Still holding your waist Hisoka twisted your wrist around to your backside and pushed your front side against the wet glass shower door. 

"Your so much fucking work Y/n, you still want more don't you?" he whispered harshly into your ear. 

Hisoka shoved your harder into the glass when you stayed silent "Answer me" 

"I want more" you moaned while rolling your eyes back.


	11. Last Time?

It wasn't the next morning, but you had gotten your wish. Your eyes opened slowly as a smile grew across your face, you'd fallen asleep right on Hisokas chest, the side of your face was pressed against his snow like skin and his defined abs. Hisoka grunted as he shifted up slowly to see that you had finally woke up. He had waken up about an hour ago and he had time to spare so he let you sleep without disturbance. He watched you as you slept. 

Hisokas pov   
It was fascinating to watch her sleep, she had such pain and rage within her that she eventually she became numb. She reminded me of myself, except I don't wish for her to become like me. I wanted to watch her fall to her knees and beg my for mercy before I kill her when I first met her. The image of her begging me for her life was intoxicating, that's why I kept pushing her to fight me. But now I find myself wanting to hold her, protect her from everything else in the world, she made me feel something i've never felt before, therefore earned her my protection, I wasn't going to lose such a precious toy. She looked so peaceful while she slept. 

You shifted yourself up into a sitting posture and rubbed your eyes, your hair had still been somewhat wet from the shower with Hisoka, his was as well, it had usually be slicked up but right now it was loose and dangling, he looked nice. His makeup had been gone, washed off from the shower. You glanced out the window and saw it had been dark out, you turned to the alarm clock and noticed it was 7:45. Hisoka had a big match in only 15 minutes. 

"Why didn't you wake me up?!" you asked angrily. 

"This is the type of tone I get for trying to be nice and let you sleep peacefully? Remind me not to do it again" he said bluntly 

"I didn't mean it like that... I just was worried you'd miss your match" you grumbled. 

"Well I will if I don't get there in the next 15 minutes, get dressed i've got a ticket waiting for you." he commanded. 

You looked down to notice you had fallen asleep completely naked, once you realized this your face drew back with embarrassment. Hisoka saw this expression and smirked. He got up and was completely nude too, you watched his entire naked backside move gently and flex while he got dressed in his usual apparel. You got up as well and threw on the clothes you came in this morning. Hisoka took your hand and strode with you out the door. There wasn't anyone in the hallway to see your public display which was a plus because you wouldn't let people see you with Hisoka. It made you look weak and like you needed his protection, which you knew it didn't. 

Hisoka leaned in and kissed your temple while taking the elevator to the fighting arena. He was being surprisingly kind but wasn't letting to much emotion show. This warmed you as you felt like it might actually be possible to love someone like Hisoka, and that he might actually love you back. Once the elevators opened Hisoka grabbed your waist and said "Wish me luck" 

"Good luck, not that you'll need it" you said flirtatiously, Hisoka smiled with excitement when you said that. It seemed like he had never had someone cheer for him like that, you never had that either after your mother passed away but giving that feeling to Hisoka made you warm inside. Was this happiness? 

You gave your ticket to the booth and someone directed you to your front row seat. Kastro made immediate eye contact with you and was entranced by your beauty. Hisoka came onto the arena and Kastro still hadn't released eye contact with you, Hisoka immediately noticed this and drew Kastros attention away. Hisoka didn't want to make it obvious he knew you, or cared for you so he refrained from killing Kastro right then and there for looking at you. Refraining from this was especially hard as Hisokas blood boiled, he never liked disrespect, especially when it came to his toys. Hisoka channeled this rage in his fight with Kastro. Thing started out interestingly as you watched, until Kastro became doubled. You studied him and figured out his nen technique before Hisoka seemed to realize. This excited you because you knew Hisoka would love to talk about his win after the match. You practically jinxed it. You had just been completely confident in Hisokas ability to win until you saw his arm get completely taken off. Your face went into a shock and Hisoka noticed this from the corner of his eyes. He became excited at this. Soon enough into the fight both of Hisokas arms had be taken off until one magically came back. You saw through Hisokas nen trick instantly realizing both his arms were actually gone, the second one was merely a distraction to catch Kastro off guard. Which in fact worked after Hisoka threw his playing cards directly into Kastros real body as he was defenseless.

You got stuck in the thousands of people leaving the arena and it took you long to swim through the crowds, it took you at least an hour to make your way back up to Hisokas with all the commotion. While you were walking down the hallway, close to Hisokas room you sensed two very strong auras, one you could identify as his but the other was someone else. You used Zetsu to conceal yourself as you approached the room to listen and figure out who he had been with. This reminded you of the first time you met Hisoka, you overheard some conversation about September 1st and York New city. It never crossed your mind to ask Hisoka about that conversation and you probably wouldn't ever ask. As the voices grew clearer you could definitely tell it was a girl in the room with him. 

A fucking girl! I was in his bed less than 2 hours ago!! God was he seriously this delusional. I know you didn't just fall for a fucking cheater Y/n. Wait is he cheating? I mean I would've thought we were exclusive but what if he doesn't think that. That's an understandable reason. What... Wait he's fucking cheating that's not a reasonable reason at all Y/n what are you thinking!?!?

You listened in complete rage to the conversation. All you could hear was them talking about his fight, she saw through his nen tricks just the same as you had. So she was smart? Possibly powerful? You heard her footsteps head towards the door but then they suddenly stopped, she had turned back around to say what she was really here for and something about someone expecting Hisoka somewhere for the "biggest thing yet". That's all you could catch before you darted down the hallway to avoid being seen. You peaked around the corner at the girl leaving his room. She had pink hair and wasn't that cute looking in your opinion. After she made her way down your blasted into Hisokas room in a fit of fury. 

"Ah Y/n I was wondering where you were" Hisoka said as he saw you storm in, he was caught completely off guard when you slapped him in the face and held your side arm against his chest using all your strength to hold him there. 

"Who the fuck was that girl just now Hisoka?" you said screaming at him. 

"She was a friend" he said unfazed.

"A friend? Seriously am I supposed to believe that? Let me guess what kind of friend, A toy? Is she one of your fucking toys like me Hisoka?" you said blind fully enraged. 

"She's a friend who had special abilities called Nen stitches, she can heal and put back together injured body parts, like both of my arms for example" As he said while glancing down at his arms that were fully put back together. You didn't even notice his arms in perfect condition again. You let go of him and you drew your face back down in humiliation of the outburst of jealousy you took out on Hisoka. 

"I'm sorry, that was an overreaction. I-I don't know what came over me" you said with fear of Hisoka completely leaving you from the childish outburst. 

Hisoka pulled your hair back behind your ear and hugged you tightly. 

"I'm not mad Y/n your mine and i'm yours, that's how it is from now on." Hisoka almost uttered a cry while he said this to you. Sadly Hisoka knew he would have to leave and accompany the Phantom troupe, he had been hoping that you wouldn't have grown so attached in hopes of setting off and coming back to you, but after the outburst he just saw he knew you wouldn't leave his side that easy, he didn't want you to leave but he had to keep you safe, you wouldn't be safe with the phantom troupe. Hisoka hugged you tightly knowing he wouldn't be able to hold you like this soon to come.


	12. Pressing Issue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will take place entirely from Hisokas POV

She felt so warm in my arms, I've never held anyone like this. I don't think i'm going to be able to let her go that easy. Fighting Chrollo has been my number one priority for so long, that's my future, beating him. Shes just a phase of excitement, she has to be no matter how much I want her to stay. I want to stay but I can't, there are bigger things at play. I want her safe too, she won't be if she comes with. 

We made the most wonderful love that night, her sex drive is impeccable, i'm not completely sure i'm going to be able to keep up, I only have so much juice to give her, and I can't let her run me dry. What the hell am I talking about, I couldn't go dry, Im only 27, shes what? 20? I find it hilarious how i'm thinking about going dry while I have a more pressing issue at hand. 

She fell asleep quite fast after I fucked the shit out of her despite the good four hours of sleep she got earlier today. It was only about 11, I wasn't tired enough to sleep, I rarely ever slept anyways. Her big voluminous hair complemented her so nicely, her figure was breathtaking, she was a gift from the heavens. I wonder what or who i'd be doing right now if I hadn't met her. Nothing that good that's for sure, her sex was so fucking good, she absorbed every right spot of me when I was inside her. She gave me indescribable pleasure and I wasn't exactly ready to lose it. Sure the sex has been great but that's not why I want her so badly, I couldn't explain my feelings for her if I wanted too. This whole thing was confusion at its finest. All I know is that I had to have her, and i'll cherish her until I go. I'm sure I can go on without her for a little while, hopefully I can return to her. That's doubtful knowing her resistance, she has enough respect for herself to know not to accept me back after I have to break her heart when I leave. 

I truly do feel terrible, I never actually feel bad but thinking about leaving this divine woman is filling me with guilt. Im entirely strong enough to deal with it. 

Another pressing issue is the occurrence of Gon and Killua. Gon has improved very much so, I'll have to fight him eventually. He's not ripe enough for picking just yet but i'm on a time limit. Y/n won't like me fighting Gon, they are friends after all and Gon is only 12 years old. He's proved to handle himself barely enough to survive against me so he should be fine if we fight. If I challenge Gon i'm sure he'll push the date down to the time I need to leave for York New city. I might be able to tackle both of my issues at the same time, fighting Gon will enrage Y/n and that'll give me a chance to end things, I'll have to do it harshly though to make her hate me, it'll keep her away, it'll keep her safe. I don't know what I'd do if I was the reason of her downfall. 

I managed to fall asleep last night while I was deep in thought, to my surprise Y/n was already up and she was making breakfast in the kitchen. She was dressed in her underwear and a white t shirt of mine. She danced her hips to the humming she was doing while she was flipping eggs in the pan. She was too cute, she seemed so intimidating but she wasn't anymore. She was opening up which is something rarely seen for people like us. I doubt it'll ever happen again when I have to break it off, I'm not trying to sound cocky but I can see how consumed she's become with me, she's never let herself feel for anybody until now, I feel like i'm destroying her even more. Was it selfish to stay with her to the end? I just want to be with her as long as I can. 

She turned and saw me sitting up in bed, she walked over and straddled herself in my lap, I grabbed her hips and rubbed her against me. I leaned in for a kiss and she hopped up and ran to the kitchen when the eggs started burning. She was quite funny, she was always managing to let her guard down in front of me and do something embarrassing. I chuckled a bit as I got up and walked over to her. I grabbed her hips and pushed her against me while she was trying to manage making breakfast. I whispered in her ear "Good morning beautiful" she blushed at this and turned her head up for a kiss, I complied and gently stroked my lips against hers. Her emerald eyes sparkled with the rays of sunlight shining through the window. My happiness faded as I felt almost domesticated by this morning that would only take place if we were normal people. As much as I despised myself sometimes I had never wanted the normal domesticated life. Ever. Y/n clearly noticed this and I know she felt the same way, she set down plates of breakfast and made the most rude comments to lift our dreadful mood. If her provoking the shit out of me lifted this uncomfortable mood then so be it. 

I didn't want to leave her.


	13. Evolving

The days past smoothly, for the past week you had waken up at Hisokas side. You two stayed at his place mostly, he had a certain love for his apartment at heavens arena, he liked having a somewhat home. He wouldn't of wanted an actual home though, he was always moving through his life, searching and finding but never pleased. He was just like you, but now you began to realize that you really were pleased, you didn't want this phase to end, you could never get bored of this, ever. 

You had spent most of your days working out and splurging on expensive sushi. It was modern and exciting, you didn't want to feel normal now that you finally had something with someone that was normal. A real relationship within itself was almost too normal for the both of you. Except there were certain moments that extinguished this feeling, moments like seeing his amber eyes in the sun as you woke up next to his warm body, like when he grips your thigh while sitting next to him, and times when he holds you. Hugs were normal for any loving family, being held close by someone you loved wasn't something that normal people appreciated. But people like you and Hisoka were so very grateful for this way of touch since it wasn't bestowed to you upon growing up. Hisoka didn't share much of his past and that was okay for you, you didn't want to indulge him in yours either. 

You kept your hopes leveled trying not to get them too high just in case Hisoka turned out differently. 

Today you woke up with Hisokas head on your chest, in his sleep he would hold you. He'd never do it consciously because it showed weakness, wanting to be held by a woman. You enjoyed this though, you'd run your fingers through his silky bright colored hair. He held you tighter when he was dreaming, you wanted to read his mind but you still never could. His eyes slowly fluttered open when the alarm went off, you tried reaching over to turn it off and let him sleep but it there was no point, once he was awake he wouldn't fall back asleep. He grumbled in annoyance and grabbed the alarm clock and threw it against the wall, you let out a loud laugh when he did this. 

"It's not funny, I was having quite a good dream" Hisoka said blankly. 

"I'm sorry but it is almost 11 o'clock anyways, you had to get up at some point" 

"Ugh I hate the mornings" Hisoka said as he turned his head into his pillow, he was by far the crankiest in the morning. You leaned over and started kissing his back shoulder as he groaned about not being able to fall back asleep. 

"We have somewhere to go today" Hisoka uttered while his face was still smashed into his pillow. 

"Where?" you asked suspiciously 

"We're going to watch Gon fight, he has a match today and I want to see his improvement" 

"Improvement? You know him?" you said confused. 

"Yes, he and I met at the hunter exams only a few months ago before I came here." 

"You're a hunter?!" you exclaimed in disbelief. 

"Yes Y/n, I got bored and took it last year for fun, but then I failed for killing the instructor, he was quite annoying, so I went back this year hoping for a better outcome" Hisoka said while glaring at you for making him further explain his reasons for the hunter exam. 

"Oh, well when are we going to the match?" you asked slowly. Hisoka seemed to be in a very bad mood today and you didn't feel like antagonizing him anymore.

"Soon" he said irritated with your questions.

You got up out of bed and Hisoka lifted his head and asked "Where are you going?" 

"The shower" you said blankly, Hisokas eyes lit up slightly and his unusually uplifting grin came onto his face.

"Can I join you?" He asked, even though no matter what you said he'd come anyways. 

You smiled and started walking into the bathroom while lifting up your shirt. You were only in your bra and underwear at this point and you reached inside the glass doors to turn on the shower. You quickly undressed and got in before Hisoka even reached the bathroom. Once he walked in you leaned your back against the glass and arched forward, you stuck your finger out and singled him to come in. Hisoka undressed as quick as possible and ran into the shower, he picked you up and held you against the wall while sticking himself inside you, he was aggressively biting your neck and it tickled you slightly, so each time you laughed he bit down harder. He kept thrusting himself into you harder and harder, your hand slammed against the fogged over glass door and your trembling hand marked the site of absolute passion you and Hisoka had been engaging in. The hot water ran down his chiseled face and body, he was flawless even when he was banging the shit out of you. 

Once Hisoka released himself into you, you could barley stand up straight. He held your waist as he washed you until you could balance on your own. Then of course (once you were able to stand) you returned the favor, it seemed that he almost liked this more then the sex, he secretly loved you washing him down, but like usual, he would never admit it. 

It was always surprising you how Hisokas mood changes so quickly. Only 15 minutes ago he was acting as if he wanted to destroy you, and now after basically destroying you in a different sense he was ecstatically happy. 

Once you both got out of the shower you help Hisoka blow dry his hair because he didn't like it wet and messy like it was. He was too tall for you to even reach the top of his head so you made kneel, once again his pride wouldn't let him admit that he liked having you help him with things like this. Thinking about all the things he liked that he pretended to hate made you smile, butterfly's fluttered through you. You had met Hisoka with dark and grim feelings for him, now he made you warm. Being with him was internally conflicting in all the worst and best ways. 

2 hours passed by quick. You were practically pushing Hisoka out the door because he wouldn't stop messing with his hair, he liked having his appearance on point. The two of you strode down the hall and too the elevator. Once the elevator had reached the fighting arena, everyones eyes darted to you and Hisoka walking out together, Hisoka pulled you closer to him so he could display you as his, you rushed to push him away out of the discomfort of people seeing you as weak but when you looked up at him he mouthed "It's okay" like he knew exactly what you were thinking.


	14. Dusk

When Hisoka whispered this to you everything seemed to fall perfectly into place. Your entire world shifted when he told you it was okay, it was okay to feel, it was okay to love, it was finally okay. 

You stared into Hisokas eyes with utter disbelief of the peacefulness you felt reside within you, this feeling was foreign. You leaned up and locked lips with Hisoka, this kiss wasn't like the normal ones he received from you and this he could tell. This kiss was filled with actual love, something the two of you both had never gotten from someone else. This kiss was an act of love. You loved him, and you finally admitted it. 

Hisokas eyes were open as he felt the passion of this singular kiss, he had realized the seriousness of the situation he had put you in. He's mind receded back with guilt, but his heart on the other hand, completely shattered into thousands of pieces. 

Hisokas body became a war zone within itself as he tried to pull himself away from this kiss, but he couldn't bring himself too, he didn't know if this was selfishness or if it was the right think to do. Would pulling away from this confession of love hurt you even more? Or would the sting that he indeed did accept this kiss and still left be more hurtful? 

The seconds passed and rushed both of your minds with thoughts, you pulled back gently and opened your eyes to meet with Hisokas. The golden specks meet with your eyes, this was his true response and it was something any person could read through his eyes. He had loved you just as much, that's why he had to leave. 

True smiles exchanged between the two of you as you walked to your seats, hand in hand. The rush of this weight being lifted off your chest was more exciting then anything you ever felt, everything was finally perfect. After all the bad throughout your life you had finally reached the good, something you never thought possible, but it was here, finally. The puzzle pieces fell into place.


End file.
